Missing Out and Catching Up
by Chunkles40
Summary: Sequel to 'Deja Vu, I Love You'...What happens between Meredith and Derek now he has a 15 year old daughter? someone dies in this story...
1. Tis the season to be Jolly?

**Missing Out and Catching Up.**

**Note: Sequel to 'Deja Vu, I Love You'...A two weeks after Meredith found out Derek has a 16 year old daughter than he had when he was 16 (I know he's probably not 32, but hey, it's my story, lol). Anywho, Meredith called off the wedding, and hasn't spoken to him since. She is currently in Cleveland, visting a cousin for the holidays. Let's see what happens...**

**Chapter 1.**

_''I told you Meredith, she's gone back to California! I won't be seeing her again!'' Derek ducked as a plate flew past his head. It smashed against the wall, shortly followed by a glass vase. _

_''That is not the point!! The point is that you didn't tell me!! You knew and you didn't tell me!! You know what else is worse??'' She said, knocking a bunch of ornaments from a nearby shelf._

_''There's something worse?'' Izzy whispered to George, as they listened to the arguement from the top of the staircase._

_''You knew you had a daughter, yet you didn't stick by her! You didn't support her, you just upped and left her mother to cope! You're just like my father!!'' Meredith stood still, sighing deeply, a stream of tears flowing down her face. Derek moved closer to her, and put a comforting arm around her, leaning in to kiss her cheek in a last attempt of apologising. Without warning, she slapped him, hard and fast across the face. ''Don't touch me!!'' She yelled. Derek swore he could see a flicker of red in her eyes; pure anger and hatred._

Meredith closed the photo album -full of pictures of her and Derek- and tossed it to one side. She didn't know why she had bought it with her, she wanted to forget about Derek and his endless secrets, but she found comfort in his eyes. Even if they were his lying, deceitful eyes. She made her way downstairs, and sat by the warm fire, listening to her Cousin Sara faintly talking with her husband in the kitchen. She hated being in the way, wishing she could go home, but deep down she knew she couldn't. Not yet. She was an avoider. Always running away from problems.

Sara returned to the living room, and sat next to Meredith. ''Look, i know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it might help. Keeping it bottled up will only add to your stress level.''

''Believe me, Sara, i know all about stress levels. And no, i don't want to talk about it. Not yet.''

Sara handed her a small glass of wine. ''Okay. Whenever you're ready.'' A faint cry from a baby monitor sent Sara disappearing out of the room. Meredith sipped her wine, and leaned her head back into the soft cushion of the chair. She saw a clock on the mantle piece chime twelve. Simultaneously, her mobile phone rang, yet the caller was unknown. Reluctantly, she answered,

''Hello?''

_''Hi!!''_

''Hi Izzy, Merry Christmas''

_''Merry Christmas to you too! When are you coming home Mer? Everyone misses you! We want you back! We demand you come back!!''_

''Izzy?''

_''Yeah?''_

''I've been gone two weeks. I''ll be back in the new year. I promise.''

_''Good! I'm holding you to that!''_

''Goodbye Izzy.''

_''Bye, and Merry Christmas!''_

Meredith hung up the phone and took a sip from her glass. Once again, her phone rang, ''Uh, what now?'' She said, reaching for her phone.

''Hello?''

_''Hi Meredith''_

''Hi George.''

_''Mer...Merry Christmas - hic- Meredith''_

''George?''

_''Yeah?''_

''You're drunk.''

_''No! I'm just -hic- Merry. Hey, Merry Christmas Meredith!''_

''You too, George, goodnight''

_''Night Mer! Callie says Merry Christmas!!''_

Meredith once again hung up her phone. And once again it rang.''Merry freakin' Christmas already!'' She said down the receiver.

_''I get a Merry Christmas now?''_

''Derek..''

_''Meredith, i just want to say sorry, i know you're sick of my voice, and i will stop calling you, but not until you listen to me _and _come home! Come back to Seattle! You're still there.''_

''I'm still here.''

_''Does that mean,..I mean, are we...we okay?''_

''Merry Christmas Derek'' Meredith hung up the phone, this time switching it off completley. Making her way up the stairs, Meredith entered the guest room, and slumped onto the bed, drifting into an uncomfortable, light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats chapter one for now, what do you think of my awaited sequel? Any good? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean it!!!!! Grrrrrr!!! Lol!**


	2. Just my luck

**Chapter 2.**

_A week later..._

Meredith slowly opened her front door, hoping Izzy and George wouldn't notcie her sneaking up the stairs. It was a long shot, but she thought she'd give it a try. Unfortunatley, Meredith only made it to the top of the stairs, before George scurried out of his room, being chased by Callie.

''M...Meredith? Oh My God, you're back?'' George squealed.

''You knew i'd be back. I only left for a few weeks!'' Meredith explained.

''Mer!!!!'' She felt someone wrap their arms around her neck. Turning around she saw Izzie, smiling excitedly.

''What's with all the drama? I left for the holidays! No big deal!!''

George scratched the back of his neck nervously. ''We uh..We're just glad to see you, thats all.''

''Well. Thank you, but i've had a long flight, and i just want to go to bed.'' She carried her bags towards her room, but turned around before she entered. ''Oh by the way, don't tell Dr. Shepherd i'm back.''

''What, McDreamy?'' Izzie asked teasingly.

''No. Derek Shepherd.'' Meredith replied, a sense of coldness in her voice. As she carelessly threw a bag onto her bed, she noticed a letter on her bed, in familiar writing.

_Meredith, _

_I know how much you hate me, really i do. But you have to understand that i was young when i had Shauna, i was immature, irresponsible, and cared too much about my future career. I don't know how too explain how truly and deeply sorry i am. I just thought that Carla and Shauna were out of my life, that i'd never see them again, but i guess words just don't cut it. But i can try one last time right?_

_I'm Sorry, Meredith Grey._

_Derek, xxx_

Meredith tore the letter into tiny pieces, and threw them into her trash can. She really didn't care anymore. She was sick of his lies. Enough was enough.

------------------------------------GAGAGAGAGAGAGA---------------------------------------

Meredith made her way into the hospital the next morning, and reluctantly entered the intern's locker room, changing into her scrubs. ''Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery, Christina you're on labs, Izzy you get the wonderful job of working with me'' Bailey smiled at her as she sighed deeply.

''Dr. Bailey, what about me?'' George asked her.

''Oh, you and Grey get to work with Dr. Shepherd. He needs two interns today.''

''Isn't there somewhere else i can be?'' Meredith asked her eagerly.

''You don't get to choose where you go, Grey. You're an Intern! Get used to it!'' Bailey paused for a minute.

''Why you still standing there? Move!" She yelled to the interns.

_Great, just my luck._ ''Freaking wonderful!'' Meredith yelled out loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! That's your lot for now! How will Derek react when he finds out Meredith is back? Oooooh! Thank you for your ideas they're all great! Keep your reviews coming! Thank you!!**


	3. Off the Case

**Sorry about the long update, i had a really cool idea for a new GA story, but don't worry, i'll finish this one before i start anything new...**

Chapter 3.

Meredith stomred to the surgical wing, with George running after her. They turned around the corner, and headed towards the nurses station where Derek was searching for a patient's chart. Meredith stood behind him, tapping her foot on the floor, with her arms folded over her chest. Derek stood straight, and turned around, coming face to face with her.

''Meredith!'' His voice squealed in an unusually high pitch, kind of like a Munchkin from Wizard Of Oz. He cleared his throat and tried once more. ''Meredith, you're back.''

''Yes, _Dr. Shepherd_. I believe you have a patient for us?''

''Um, yeah. Elaine Cartwright, 56 suffers from Parkinson's Disease. You've seen this procedure before Meredith, so i expect you to help out this time round.'' Derek's heart skipped a few beats as he looked at her. He was overjoyed that she had returned, now he could begin to apologise properly, win her over with his dream-like charm..._again_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and George had both scrubbed in on Miss Cartwright's surgery.

''I'm gonna live right?'' Elaine asked George. ''It's just a simple procedure?''

''Of course'' He smiled. He wanted to promise her, but he knew the consequences of promising patient's a good outcome.

Meredith began to talk Elaine through some simple hand exercises,

''So Meredith. How about we go for dinner tonight, you know, so we can talk? Say around 10-ish? I know this great Chinese resteraunt.''

Instead of looking at Derek, Meredith turned her eyes to face George.

''George, tell Dr. Shepherd that i wouldn't go for dinner with him even if he begged me. Oh and that i hate Chinese food. With a passion.''

''What? You're not talking to me now? Is this the way it's going to be?''

''George, tell _Mr. Shepherd _that yes, this is the way it's going to be, because he is a lying, selfish, deceitful, arrogant coward!'' The fact that she had reduced his name down to a 'Mr.' rather than her usual 'Dr.' when she was angry offended him quite badly.

''George, please tell _Miss Grey_ to scrub out''

''Excuse me??'' She replied, this time staring into his eyes. They were no longer his beautiful shining blue. They were a dark, almost black void.

''You heard me. You're off the case.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my gosh! He kicked Meredith off the case!! That McBastard!!! He'll get his 'just-desserts'...**


	4. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Chapter 4**

Later on, Derek searched the cafeteria hoping to find Meredith. He wanted to apologise for throwing her off the case, he knew he was out of order and that is was uncalled for, he was just taking his frustration out on her. He looked towards the far side of the cafeteria, and spotted the all-too-familiar mousy coloured hair, sat next to a man, a tall, handsome, muscular man. Mark Sloane.

She got up from her chair, follwed by Mark. They were laughing, and being happy, and smiling. Mark Sloane was talking to _Derek's_ Meredith. Luckily, they went their own ways; Mark out of the rear doors, Meredith towards Derek. Gently, Derek pulled Meredith to one side.

''What do you think you're doing?'' He asked her, a slight sense of anger and hurt seeping through his voice.

''I'm about to get a cup of coffee, not that it's any of your business.'' She replied harshly.

''I mean with Mark, you know, the guy that ruined my relationship, the ex-best friend that broke my marriage?''

''Yeah i know the guy. We were just talking, thats all. Again- none of your business.''

''You really want to hurt me don't you, you want to stab me in the back, twirl the knife around, and pull out my heart, right?''

''Dr. Shepherd. Not everything is about you..''

''Are you sleeping with him? Are you sleeping with the enemy?'' By the look on Meredith's face, he guessed not.

''Seriously? SERIOUSLY??'' The whole room went quiet. She began to walk away, but Derek pulled her back.

''Meredith-''

''Are you jealous? You're jealous of the dirty mistresses friendship?'' She laughed in his face bitterly. Derek grabbed her shoulders.

''Meredith, you are not the dirty mistress anymore.'' He pulled her in close, and kissed her long and softly on the lips, the kind of kiss he knew Meredith couldn't resist, the kind that made her weak at the knees. ''I am truly sorry for throwing of the Cartwright case, and i'm sorry for not telling you about my daughter, if i could change the past i would, you have to believe me!'' Meredith shrugged him off and walked away.

''What do i have to do to make you love me again?'' He yelled after her.

''Prove it!!'' She answered back, smiling slightly as she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...What did you think? Are things looking up for MerDer? Well. I will tell you one thing about the next chapter...Someone DIES!!! Did that get you're attention?? MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE, OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!! Hehehehe, Seriously.**


	5. Building Back Relationships pt I

**Chapter 5.**

Meredith was exhausted after her hard shift. Even though Derek had apologised for taking her off the Parkinson's case, he couldn't put her back on with a snap of his fingers, therefore she had be re-assigned to the pit.

She climbed into her bed, and let out of sigh of satistfaction. Just as she was about to close her eyes, and fall asleep, she could here something outside. Opening her window, she saw Derek standing with a radio over his head, and holding a plate full of cheesecake.

''See?'' He told her. ''I'm pretending to like your 'Buran Buran' music, and i save you the whole of the cheesecake; not just the last slice, and now i'm holding a radio above my head trying to prove how much i love you.''

Meredith smiled, ''First of all; it's Duran Duran, Second; i hate mandarin cheesecake, third; you're not proving you love me, you're proving you listen to me.''

Derek sighed with defeat. ''What do you want me to do? You want me to climb up your window naked? Because i will. If that's what it takes, then i will.'' Derek began to take his clothes off, and tossed them to the one side, and attempting to climb up the trellace. ''Plus, its kinda chilly.'' He added, as he began to shiver. Meredith laughed at him, and walked away from her window. Derek climbed back down, when he felt a sudden burst of coldness travel down his spine, he looked up, to see Meredith splashing cold water over him from a bucket. Once again she walked away, only to appear at the front door minutes later.

''What was that for??'' He asked, his teeth shivering from the cold. He picked up his belongings and walked towards her.

''Let's just say revenge is best served cold.'' She replied, handing him a towel. Together, they entered the warm house. As Derek closed the door, Meredith grabbed his hand, pulling him up close to her. She kissed him passionately, running her hand through his wet and rugged hair.

''Does this mean i'm forgiven?'' He asked, as their lips parted.

''That depends...''

''On what?''

''Wheth-'' A high pitched tone filled the hallway; it was Derek's phone.

''Hello?...Yes this is Dr. Shepherd...I see...I'll be right there. Thank you.'' He hung up the phone and gave Meredith a devestated look.

''Whats wrong?''

''Its er...Shauna and Carla. There's been an accident. Carla died in a car crash, and...i have to go.'' Derek slipped his clothes back on and headed for the door. Meredith didn't know if what she was about to do was a good idea or not, but something urged her to help.

''Wait, Derek. I'll come with you.'' Together, the pair headed of for California...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ok, i know this chapter is short But i am doing it in two parts...Im not quite sure how long it takes to get from Seattle to California but i know how to work my way around that...Anyways...Part two up soon!**


	6. Building Back Relationships pt II

**Ok, Meredith and Derek had collected Shauna from the hospital. She and her mother had a car crash -Carla did not wear her seat belt- but Shauna had a broken wrist and a few gashes on her head, and she has been discharged from the hospital...**

**Chapter 6.**

''I know it's a lot to ask Mer, but she can't exactly stay in my trailer and you have the spare room in the loft and-''

''Derek,'' Meredith placed a comforting hand on his knee as he drove ''You don't have to explain, i understand.''

''Are you sure...it's just that-''

''You're afraid i might fly off the handle again?''

''Yeah and-''

''You don't want to make me feel uncomfortable, so you want to clear things with me first.''

''I guess, and-''

''You're the only person who can look after her now.''

''Yes. And-''

''You want me to stop finishing your sentences?''

''Exactly.'' Derek pulled up to a small house in a small, not-too-pleasant neighbourhood. ''Shauna, are you sure you want to go back in there? We can put it off for a while, you know.''

''No, I'll be fine.'' The trio entered the cluttered house, filled with cust and cobwebs, and general mess.

''Wow. Your mother sure wasn't a neat freak!'' Meredith complained.

''She didn't care...'' Shauna whispered.

''Listen, i have to make a call to the Chief, why don't you grab some of your stuff.'' Derek disappeared out the front door, while Meredith and Shauna made their way up to her room.

''Don't worry, there's not much to get.'' Shauna told Meredith. As Meredith looked at her, she could see that Shauna was deeply upset, but it seemed she wasn't upset about her mother.

''Are you okay?'' Meredith asked her. Shauna sat down on her bed, fumbling with the corner of a sheet. There was an awkward silence, but finally Shauna spoke.

''To be honest. I'm Glad. I'm glad she died.'' Meredith was a little taken aback by Shauna's answer. ''You don't know what it was like living with her. Every week, a new man would walk into her life, get what he wanted, and walk straight out again. Whenever the relationship went wrong, it would be my fault. She'd constantly tell me she wished she'd never had me, but she didn't believe in abortions. She used to put on this 'act' for the public, making it seem like she was the perfect mother, but deep down she hated me. Sometimes i wish that my Dad would show up and rescue me, or i'd think about running away to Seattle to find him. That plan worked out great. As soon as i got to the end of town, she found me. I remember that day, i couldn't go to school for a whole week because of the bruise around my eye.'' Meredith listened as Shauna pured her heart out to her; a complete stranger. Meredith sat down on the bed next to her, and hugged Shauna as she cried. Outside the room, Derek rested his head against the wall, and sighed deeply. He felt so guilty that he didn't know any of this. Carla seemed such a great person when he met her. He had no idea his child would be brought up in such a broken home. Slowly he walked into the room, wiping his tears away carefully so that the two women in his life didn't see.

''C'mon, lets get some of this stuff in the car.'' He told them. Silently, the three of them packed up Shauna's belongings, and set off back to Seattle. As the car pulled out of the driveway, Shauna looked back at her home, thankful that her wish had come true; Her Dad had rescued her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One word...AAAAAAW!!!!!! **

**It's such a shame for her. Lets hope things start to pick up for the 15 yr old, right? Right?? Hmmm...Lets see.**


	7. One teenager or Three?

**Chapter 7.**

Derek enevtually pulled up to Meredith's house, and began to unload the car of Shauna's things. As they all entered the house, around 3 boxes between them, George and Izzy were still awake, watching Ellis Grey in action.

''Uh, just put them here for now'' Meredith told them. ''We still need to sort out the loft.''

''I can sleep on the sofa for tonight you know'' Shauna told her. She was glad to be out of her 'home', and the neighbourhood she hated. ''Really, i don't mind.''

''No, no, it's ok, really. Me and Der- your dad can clean the loft, honestly, its no trouble, you can go and sit in there with Izzy and George.'' Meredith pointed over to the infamous double who not-suprisingly had confused looks across their faces.

''Um..Ok.'' Shauna stood still for a moment, before slowly walking into the living room standing nervously by the door.

''Hi, Im Shauna'' she told them. ''Derek's daughter.''

''Derek has a daughter?'' George asked, looking over at Izzy.

''Yeah didn't you hear?'' Izzy began to explain the story, both George and Shauna listening with concentrating ears.

Meredith looked at Derek as he watched Shauna make her way into the living room. She squeezed his shoulder lightly. ''She's going to be ok.'' They headed up to the loft, both knowing they would be up all night sorting out the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Derek made their way downstairs; Shauna's room had been swept, dusted, painted, the bed had been made, and her boxes were ready for her to unpack. As they entered the living room, they saw Izzy and George telling stories to Shauna about how Derek had managed to cover himself in coffee at SGH.

''...So he said 'Goodbye' without looking where he was going, and tripped over Alex's foot-'' Izzy giggled, barely containing herself, and re-living the moment in her head.

''-And fell on top Bailey's Mocha Latte!'' George finished, tears streaming down his face.

''I told you she'd be ok.'' Meredith whispered, also laughing at the cringeworthy memory. She headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. ''Listen, we have to make sure she's comfortable Derek. She told me...she said that-''

''I heard. Which is why i wanted to talk to you about something.''

''Yeah?''

''I was wondering..If i could...you know..m--move in.''

''Seriously?''

''Seriously.'' At that moment, they heard three small sniggers coming from outside the kitchen door, Meredith headed towards it, finding George, Izzy and Shauna eavesdropping on her and Derek.

''Seriously? You pair are like a bunch of teenagers! You're setting a bad example!''

''Oh, c'mon Mer lighten up! We have work in a few hours, all our energy will be taken by pre-rounds.'' Meredith shrugged and went back to Derek and her coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter will be about Shauna's first week of school...R & R people!!!**


	8. What the Hell is that?

**(Set about two weeks after the last chapter. Derek has moved into Meredith's house...)**

**Chapter 8.**

Derek had finally enrolled Shauna at Charlton High, where Meredith had once attended as a teenager herself. As it was Shauna's first day in a few days, Derek decided to treat her. ''Right, where do you wanna go?'' He asked her, as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

''Um, we could-'' Shauna cut off at the sound of Derek's pager.

''I'm sorry, i have to go. Will you be ok?''

''I'm 15 not 5, Dad.'' Derek's heart melted slightly, as she said the infamous 3 lettered word.

''Um..Ok. Well,'' Derek rummaged around in his wallet. ''Uh, here's $200, Meredith will be back at seven, i'll be back at eight. I'll see you later.'' Derek went to hug her, but wasn't sure if it was the right moment. He smiled nervously, and headed towards the front door. As he reached for the door handle, he felt two small arms wrap around his neck. Shauna pulled away, and waved him goodbye as he set off in his car. Shauna searched for her phone in her back pocket, and dialled a number, ''Katie...It's me...''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Derek got to the hospital, and headed towards the surgical department, where he found Alex giving chest compressions to a patient. ''Ok Karev, what have we got?''

''John Shaw, 35 has internal bleeding in his brain, a possible aneurysm. Flatlined about 40 seconds ago.''

''Charge 360'' Derek ordered a nurse.No change.''Charge again'' Still no change. ''Time of death, 13:35.'' Alex and Dr. Shepherd left the room and headed towards the board. ''Is there anything else i should have known about that patient Dr. Karev?''

''Yes Dr. Shepherd. He had a car crash, his condition was critical, he had lung and liver damage.''

''And shouldn't that have been mentioned the second i walked through the door?''

''Yes Dr. Shepherd.''

''Good. Now get down the pit. You're no longer needed.'' Alex stormed off down the corridor, knocking a bunch of patient's charts from Meredith's hands. ''What the Hell was that about?'' Meredith asked Derek as he helped her pick up the files.

''Just Alex being his arrogant self.'' Derek smiled.

''Wait, aren't you supposed to be taking Shauna out?''

''Yeah, but i got paged. I gave her $200 to go shopping or whatever.''

''You know she'll be expecting that all the time now? Plus compensation? You're gonna get it rough'' Meredith laughed at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meredith and Izzy threw their bags and coats onto the hangers, and flopped down on the sofa. ''Hey'' Shauna said to them, also sitting down on the sofa, easing herself into the seat.

''Whats wrong?'' Meredith asked her.

''Oh nothing, i just er..pulled a muscle in my back.''

''Do you want me to take a look at it?''

''No! Uh, no, it's okay, really. Nothing, ouch, to worry about.'' Shauna replied, smiling through her pain. ''I've er, got some stuff to do. Upstairs.'' Shauna stood up, and flinched with pain, before darting to the staircase.

''Shauna..'' Meredith said sternly. ''If you had pulled a muscle, then you wouldn't be able to run.'' Meredith folded her arms, and tapped her foot.''Back here. Now..''

Shauna edged towards Meredith, and Izzy who was now standing with Meredith, stuffing her face full of a chocolate cookie.

''If i show you, you have to promise not to tell my Dad..'' Meredith and Izzy exchanged looks, and both promised her. Shauna turned around, and lifted the bottom of her shirt up slightly.

''What the Hell is that??''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...What the Hell is that?? I know...Do you??**


	9. Make the effort!

**Chapter 9.**

Derek walked through the door to find Izzie and Meredith staring at Shauna's back, noticing a large red mark on her back. ''What the Hell is that??'' He asked. Shauna jumped and turned around to see Derek's face. She couldn't tell if it was filled with shock, disgust or just plain disappointment.

''I..it's a tattoo..'' She told him, hoping on some level he wouldn't freak out.

''I can see that!! Where the Hell did you get it done?''

''A...a tattoo parlour across town.'' Shauna told him, taking a few steps back.

''And how exactly did you manage- Wait, you didn't use that $200 for this did you?''

''No..'' Shauna lied. ''I got the money from...a friend.''

''All your friends are in California.''

''My friend Katie lives with her aunty across town.''

''Really? And where about would that be??''

Shauna looked down at her feet. ''Above the tattoo parlour.''

''Great. Just wonderful. You know what? Just...just go. Go to your room.'' Derek told her, and she fled up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shauna slammed the back door shut, and violently dumped her back onto the table. She sighed loudly, and sat down on a stool, watching Izzy decorate the thrid batch of muffins she had made. ''He's not home you know. Der- Your dad, he got paged again.''

''Oh..'' Shauna replied. She liked Izzy, becuase she could talk to her like a sister, or a friend, rather than one of her Dad's colleagues. ''I don't see why me getting a tattoo was such a big deal. My mom didn't mind when i got my ankle done.''

Izzy handed her a tub of smarties to help decorate with. ''It's because he cares about you, he's just trying to make up for lost time. You have to give him a chance to get used to this.'' The room fell into silence for a few minutes. ''So, what is that tattoo on your back supposed to be?''

''It's a Heartagram. You know, like the H.I.M. sign?'' Izzy shook her head. ''Nevermind. I have a skull on my ankle though, it's pretty cool, i got it when i was 13.''

''Seriously?''

''Seriously..''

''Oh great, you've got her hooked on the whole 'seriously' catchphrase'' Meredith moaned, as she walked in from finishing her shift. ''Next you'll be getting her hooked on the Mcnaming things. How was your day?''

''Ok i suppose,'' Shauna said, taking a biteful of a muffin.''There's this guy in my class that has to sit next to me, he's soo hot!''

''McHot with the blonde hair?'' Izzy asked her.

''Oh yeah!''

''Seriously? We're you two seperated at birth?'' Meredith grabbed a muffin and sat down next to them. A few minutes later, Derek also returned from the hospital. As soon as Shauna saw Derek, she put her muffin down and left the room.

''Is she ever going to talk to me again?'' He asked Izzy and Meredith. The two women looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

''You might have to go and make the effort.'' Meredith told him. Derek sighed, and slowly walked up the stairs to Shauna's bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Hi,'' Derek said, as he popped his head around the door. ''Can i come in?''

''Tracey, i'm gonna have to call you back..'' Shauna said, ignoring her Father. She hung up the phone and fumbled with her pillowcase.

''Look, i'm sorry for shouting at you. We were both in the wrong. You should have asked permission first-''

''My mother has let me have tattoo's before, why can't you?'' She yelled.

''I'm not your mother, i will actually take care of you!''

''Good job of that. You're never here. Work is always more important.''

''That is not true. You are the most important thing in my life, so is Meredith, and her friends. We are a family. All of us, maybe not blood-related when it comes to some people, but i like to think that if you have a problem you don't have just me to go to. There's Izzy, and George, and Alex, and Meredith and-''

''My only problem is that you, all of you are continously at work. The last time i saw you was three days ago. How pathetic is that?'' She turned her back to him, so that he wouldn't notice her tears.

''Look, i'm sorry you feel that way, but i can't just gove up my job.'' Derek paused, trying to think a way around their problem. ''Listen, i'm on call on Friday night, why don't you invite a few friends around?''

Shauna wiped the tears from her eyes, and asked quietly. ''Can we orer pizza's?''

''Sure'' Derek laughed. He gave her a hug, and headed back downstairs. Shauna waited a few minutes before phoning her friend back.

''Tracey? It worked a treat...''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well Supershipper and f4fan90 were right! It was a tattoo, and if you can guess that, you can prolly guess what's coming up next right! Right? Hehehehe, so funneh...R&R**


	10. Lets partaaaay!

**Im sorry for the long awaited update, but i've been busy with my other stories aswell, and laughing my butt of to this music video of hinder on helium, roflmao! Here you go!!**

**Chapter 10.**

Derek and Meredith pulled up outside the house, watching as drunken teenagers fell over, and threw up by the tree, music blearing out from the windows, things being broken. ''WHAT THE F-''

''Meredith!'' Derek stopped her. Together they entered the house, or what seemed to be world war three. Meredith stood at the bottom of the stairs in horror, as one of the teenagers threw himself over the banister onto the ground, got back up and cheered. ''WHERE IS SHE??'' Derek yelled to her.

''WHAT?''

''WHERE. IS. SHE??''

''WHAAAAAAAAT????''

Derek watched as a young girl and boy entered his and Meredith's room. He ran up the stairs, while Meredith headed towards the radio and shut off the music. Simultaneously, there was a cry of disapproval from her unwanted guests. ''Alright, everybody OUT! Go now!'' She watched as the teenagers left, and ran up to Derek, who was getting rid of the tennagers in his room.

''They didn't--''

''Luckily, no.''

''Wasn't Izzy supposed to be here tonight?''

''Yeah, but she got called into the hospital.'' The pair heard laughter coming from up in Shauna's room. They looked at each other, then back to the door and headed up the stairs. Derek opened the door, which was then met with cries of 'DAD!' He closed the door, and waited for his daughter to appear, followed by a boy of the same age running down the stairs while trying to put his trousers back on. Derek looked at Shauna in disgust, and walked away.

* * *

**So there you have it. Shauna got caught in the sack..how embarressing? What's Derek gonna say about it? Will he even talk to her? I dunno!!...You tell me, lol**


	11. Double Trouble?

**Chapter 11.**

''Dad. Dad, will you just listen to me?'' Shauna pleaded, grabbing his arm, but he shrugged her away.

''No i won't listen Shauna, i will not listen. I bring you to Seattle, to look after you, i give you a home, a family, and this is how you repay me? Jumping into bed with some guy you've known only days, Shauna, DAYS!!'' Derek headed towards the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Shauna crying in the foyer, Meredith standing not far behind. The front door opened again, and Izzie walked through the door.''Hey, what's up with Dere-- What happened here??'' She asked, noticing the state of the house.

''Um, we'll explain that later, can you look after Shauna for me? I have to go''

''Sure, no problem..'' Meredith left Izzie and the still-crying Shauna in the house.

''So, Are you gonna tell me what's been going on, or do i even have to guess?''

* * *

Meredith jumped into her car, and drove around. She tried to think of the places Derek would go; She tried his trailer, but he car was not there. She tried the hospital, but none of the nurses had seen him, she then tried the docks. Amazingly, he was not looking over at the ferryboats either. Meredith stroked her hair back, and sighed in defeat. She couldn't think of where he could be. Absolutley no idea. Pulling out her phone, she searched for his number and pressed the dial button.

''Derek?...Where are you?...At this time of night??...OK, just stay there, i'll come and find you...Ok, bye.'' Meredith jumped back into her car, and headed towards the lake on the edge of a small forest.

''Derek?'' She called out. ''Derek???'' A small rustling sound came from behind her, she turned around and saw Derek standing behind her. Meredith jumped back in suprise. ''Jesus Christ Derek!! You scared the Hell outta me!''

''Oh, sorry'' He smiled.

''What are you doing all out here?'' She asked him, folding her arms across her body due to the cold.

''Nothing, i was just thinking.'' Derek explained, wrapping a coat around her. He sat down on a small log and sighed deeply. Meredith sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. ''Surely i can't have missed out on this much of her life, to make her want to do these things. Does she hate me that much?''

''Of course not, it's just that her mother never paid her any attention, so this would have been her way to get that attention. If her mother didn't give a damn, then she could get away with it easily. She's just doing what she would at her old home. You need to take some time, and explain to her the rules. Talk to her, don't shout. You're not gonna get anywhere if she thinks she's being given the third degree.''

Meredith smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. ''Now c'mon, before i catch pneumonia.'' They set off in their cars and arrived home to Shauna, who was now cleaning the house thoroughly.

_2 Months Later..._

Derek lay in bed, holding the back of his head, listening to the slight sounds of retching from the bathroom down the hall. Meredith returned shortly after, her face was pale, she looked weak and sick. ''Are you ok?'' He asked her, partly knowing the answer to his own question.

''No. I think i may be coming down with flu.'' She told him, climbing back into bed, curling up into the sheets.

''Well, I'd love to stay and look after you, but i have to go to work. I'll see you later?'' He said, pulling a sweater over his head.

''Ok. I'll meet you in the cafeteria at 1:00.''

''Will you be able to make it til then?''

''Yeah. Of course.''

''Right. I shall see you later!'' Derek kissed Meredith's cheek and left for work. A few minutes after she heard the door close, Izzy ran into her room.

''When are you going to tell him?'' She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, chewing on a piece of toast.

''Tell him what?''

''Well, let's see. You have been vomiting for the past few weeks, every morning to be presice, and- oh yeah, there was a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom the other day.'' Izzy teased her, but only received a confused look.

''I..I haven't taken a pregnancy test..Not yet anyway...I'm too scared, what if i am, and something happens to them -or it- again?''

Izzy remembered the two babies Meredith had lost almost a year ago. She didn't want her friend to go through that again. It was hard enough the first time, it would be torture for it to happen again.

''Wait...If you haven't yet, then--''

Meredith and Izzy paused to look up at the ceiling. They heard a faint retching noise coming from Shauna's room...

_

* * *

_

**C'mon! I bet you all saw that coming, right? Ha ha!!**


End file.
